Adventures in Homestuck
by WitchOfHeart229
Summary: Come Join Me In My Adventure2 In )(ome2tuck Let2 Begin 2hall We?


Her name is Kaitlyn Latimer (People call Her Kat as to not mix her up with her friend who shares the same name). She is fourteen-year-old Irish girl,Who's name is revealed on the art pinned up around her room. She lives in Port Angeles Washington never living anywhere else.

Her pesters her online friends with a online application called Chatterbot. Kat's username is lonelySunflower (ls), drived by her tendency to want to be alone with a computer and love of sunflowers. Her text color is a light lavender because lavender is her favorite/symbol color. She likes messing with the trolls and loves trying to creep them out though she mostly tries to creep out her Patron Troll, Sollux. She is also a Derse Dreamer.

Her title is Witch of Heart, she finds it a bit confusing because she isn't really the type to make others happy but when she tries she can make anyone smile and even laugh. She likes acting as if she is an all powerful witch that can cast every spell and actually knows a lot about love even though she has never been in love before. Very lonely but doesn't show it and has a major sweet tooth. She likes sunflowers and RPing with her friends online and offline, she is fairly shy in real life but a fun,out going, bundle of energy online.

Her Strife Specibi are stickkind and brokenstickkind that turns later into wandkind and brokenwandkind, she uses black magic.

Her web browser is Typheus, the same as John's, the Heir of Breath.

Her associated classical element is Fire and her associated item is ash.

Her Sylladex is the Tree Leaf Modus.

Her land- Land of Sunflowers and Souls. (LOSAS)

Her land is spit into 2 very large island, 6 medium sized islands, and 8 fairly small islands. The small islands are very foggy forests where black-souls hide and the larger islands are sunny fields where sunflowers grow and white-souls live and are only inhabited by salamancers. They live in harmony and are very curious and kind. The forests are forbidden, the land's inhabitants refuse to let you venture off the sunny islands. She has a slight fear of drowning and is glad that they have boats to move from island to island. You are good at hiding in shadows and often hide in them when you want to be alone, lucky for you there are plenty of shadows from the towering sunflowers. On the center largest island is a living castle made of very huge sunflowers where the God Tier-ifier bed is guarded heavily by salamancers and treated as if it's the most holy object in the whole land. Taking a nap on it will be quite a challenge, they maybe kind and curious but they are also strong in numbers. A mad salamancer throws up acid on you, happy salamancers throw up water. In other words she doesn't dare make them mad, you should take care not to make them mad as well. The second largest island lies far away from all the other islands and is a island there stands great hollowed out trees and a large clearing in the center where the Black-Soul Queen lives, hidden in her rotting tree castle made of ancient white barked trees with black leaves.

Quest: Kill the Black-Soul Queen.

Consorts: Salamancers (Lavender)

His name is Eric Elmwood. He is a 15 year old American boy, his name is reviled on the open word document of a half finished story. He lives in Maplewood, WA, living previously in Port Angeles, WA. Being Kat's childhood neighbor. He is a Derse dreamer.

He pesters his friends using an online application called Chatterbot. His username is deadlyFlirt(df), derived from his skills in hand-to-hand combat, bow and arrow, steady aim with any kind of gun, and his huge habit of flirting even when he isn't looking for love. His text color is a light grey because light grey is his favorite/symbol color. He is a flirt to everyone, even the trolls, no matter what gender.

His Strife Specibi are FistKind, GunKind, BowKind, and BrokenBowKind.

His web browser is Echidna, and is the same as Jade's, the Witch of Space.

His associated classical element is Water and his associated item is glass.

His Sylladex is the Puzzle Modus.

His land- Land of Vines and Haze. (LOVAH)

His land is made out of three islands, the ocean is a great big pool of blood. One is where the consorts, Snakes, live being the only safe island, the two larger islands are over run with imps in many different shapes and forms, ranging from avian like to feline like. The GodTier-ific Bed is heavily guarded by the peaceful yet highly poisonous toxic green snakes that are his Consorts. They live high up in the trees where they have huge intricate villages  
made purely out of the overly plentiful vines that grow rapidly, only Green Vines are safe. Purple Vines are Highly Poisonous and Red Vines Trap you and feast off of the blood of what ever wanders into them, these vines are feared greatly by the lands inhabitants. These vines are mostly found on the two imp infested  
islands, dubbed "Islands of the Imps" by the Consorts. They are highly intelligent and not easily fooled. The villages are connected by one large bridge that runs through all of them. When this bridge is traveled upon you must wear a gas mask to protect you from the fumes that radiate off of the blood rivers. These fumes will slowly destroy your mind making you go mad with pain and end up killing yourself just to escape it.

Quest: Lead the Consorts to victory against the imps.

Consorts: Toxic Green Snakes.


End file.
